The winch is a traction device that is commonly used to remove obstacles, drag articles, and install facilities. It is widely used in off-road vehicles, agricultural vehicles, yachts, fire rescue vehicles, road wreckers, and other specialized vehicles vehicles.
In the prior arts, the front end of a winch generally comprises a reciprocating component for driving a traction rope to reciprocate in an orderly manner in the direction along the axis of the winch drum when the traction rope is wound. The reciprocating component includes a reciprocating screw. However, the prior reciprocating screw and the winding drum are respectively driven by two separate driving components, which lead to the following disadvantages: it may be difficult to ensure the synchronous operation of the two driving components, resulting in an unordered winding of the traction rope.
In addition, a mudguard has not been provided at the front end of the winding drum of a winch in prior arts. Matter such as sludge may enter the winding drum easily, and cause damage to the winding drum during operation.